


Laundry Day

by DarkxSonata



Series: Apartment AU [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cygate - Freeform, F/M, budding friendship, cyclonus surprises himself, tailgate is a female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxSonata/pseuds/DarkxSonata
Summary: a brief encounter leaves Tailgate beaming and Cyclonus confused





	

Tailgate sat on the bench in the laundry room playing candy crush on her phone. She had been meaning to do laundry sooner so she would only have two loads, but like always, she waited till the last possible moment and now had five loads to do. She sighed feeling bored out of her mind wasting her phone battery. She was currently using up two of the four machines trying to be polite. She had three of the five loads done and was just waiting on the dryer. She looked up hearing footsteps seeing Cyclonus enter the room. Her eyes brightened and she sat up.

“Hi Cyclonus.” She smiled cheerfully to him, glad to have something to focus on.

“Tailgate.” He greeted in a neutral manor. His low voice made her smile despite herself while she fidgeted in her seat. She waited a moment or two before she said anything watching him put his clothes into one of the machines.

“So, how has your week been? Anything exciting happen?” She questioned hoping to start a conversation with the male.

“Fine.” Cyclonus went about his task trying very hard to be pleasant to the friendly petite woman. Cyclonus had met her on the very first day she had moved into the building when he had been getting mail and ever since she has been trying to become friends with him. She had told him that this was her first time living away from home and that her family and friends were very far away from where they currently resided. He took a deep breath trying to find some bit of patience. 

“Glad to hear it.” She said and Cyclonus could hear the disappointment in her voice. He wanted to smirk knowing that she wouldn’t be able to carry on the conversation, yet something stopped him. He felt sort of bad for her. Here she was all alone in a big new city without a friend in the world to talk to. She seemed like she had been quite the social butterfly where she was from.

“Yourself?” He asked suddenly making his own eyes widen at the question.

“Oh! I’ve been well. It’s been a bit rough figuring out my new job, but I’ll get the hang of it.” He glanced over at her seeing her smile beaming at him. 

“I am sure you will figure it out.” He spoke calmly finishing putting the detergent into the machine, turning it on. 

“Thanks, it’s been pretty rough but my manager says that if I keep at it I’ll have it down in a few days.” Cyclonus nodded not sure where to take the conversation when the buzzer for her dryer went off. Tailgate jumped up and quickly began to put her dry clothes into the basket. He noticed that she had a basket and two large bags filled with clothes. She must have put it off. He observed her for a moment grabbing the bags then the basket and sway a bit trying to balance the weight. 

“Cyclonus.” He blinked seeing her smiling at him. “Thank you . . . for asking about my week.” She turned. “Bye!” She started her slow walk out of the room and up the steps to walk three flights. 

“Tailgate.” She stopped when she made it to the first landing. Cyclonus moved over to her and took the two bags out of her hand allowing her to properly hold the basket. “After you.” He gestured for her to continue but he was not prepared for how she suddenly looked on the verge of tears.

“Thank you.” They walked up the steps to her apartment with her happily chatting away about the weather, the building, how half the people that lived here had to be crazy, her job. Cyclonus simply listened to her becoming aware that her voice was not as annoying as he had first thought a few days ago. 

“Well . . . this is me.” Cyclonus was pulled from his musing realizing that they had indeed reached her door. He nodded seeing her open the door and quickly put the basket down. He handed over the bags of laundry for her as she smiled to him again. “Thank you again Cyclonus. I owe you one.” Tailgate chuckled. Cyclonus just stared at her for a moment before her smile softened. “I’ll see you later?” It was a question.

“Of course.” He was surprised by his own response. 

“Great. Have a good day!” She slowly closed the door leaving Cyclonus to stand there simply looking at the brass numbers in front of him. Why in the world had he just done that?


End file.
